Magical girl Hetalia
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Sigan las aventuras de Liechtenstein y sus amiga/os como los Magical Warriors Hetalia, que junto al Angel Britania buscarán reunir todas las piezas del cristal Hetalia para proteger al mundo y a las demás naciones de las fuerzas del mal.
1. El misterioso cristal que lo cambió todo

Taran!!!!!

Estaba Fukaru un día/noche estudiando para su examen de cirugía al día siguiente y en algún punto entre la 1 y 2 AM cuando sufrió de colapso mental por agotamiento, sueño y falta (o exceso) de azúcar, empezó a pensar: Neeee, como sería si hubiera un fic al estilo magical-girls en Hetalia??? Y plop!!!! Salío la idea XDDD

Este es el primer fic largo y multicapítulos que hago, así q deséenme suerte!!!! T.T

**WARNINGS: Semi-universo alterno, magical girls (y boys XD), exceso de color rosa, clichés, alguno que otro plot hole, algo de crack y otras cosas XD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece…bla bla bla, ya se lo saben XD**

* * *

-…lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

Se encontraba en mitad de la nada, rodeada completamente por obscuridad e incapaz de moverse. En ese extraño sueño, que más parecía una pesadilla, lo único que la reconfortaba era el sonido de aquella voz tan familiar, de aquella voz que tanto extrañaba.

-Hermano…

Liechtenstein miró a su alrededor confundida, pero las sombras lo cubrían todo y le fue imposible ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-Lo siento, Liechtenstein…

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la obscuridad. Si bien su visión seguía siendo prácticamente nula, consiguió divisar a lo lejos una figura conocida que no hacía el menor intento en acercarse a ella. La niña hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y finalmente logró romper con lo que fuera que le impedía moverse.

-¡Hermano!¡Vash!-lo llamó desesperada mientras echaba a correr intentando darle alcance, pero no tardó en comprender que sería imposible.

Porque no importaba que tan rápido corriera ni cuanto intentara acercarse a él, Suiza siempre se mantenía a la misma distancia, y siempre observándola con una expresión cargada de tristeza.

-Te fallé Liechtenstein, por favor perdóname hermanita…

-¡No, hermano! ¡Por favor no te vayas!-el ver a esa persona que consideraba tan fuerte en aquel estado le partía el corazón. Aunque fuera solo un sueño le dolía demasiado.

-De ahora en adelante tienes que ser fuerte, yo confío en ti. Sé que tú podrás terminar lo que yo dejé pendiente.

-¡No te entiendo…! Yo no… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Por favor…por favor dímelo…

Con terror notó como la otra nación empezaba a desvanecerse y comenzó a seguirlo mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez…

-¡Hermano…!-exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe, descubriendo que estaba de vuelta en su habitación y aquel extraño sueño había terminado. Dejó escapar un suspiro- Otra vez…

Volvió a acurrucarse y cerró los ojos, meditando lo sucedido. Hacía años que no soñaba con Vash, y sin embargo ya se estaba volviendo costumbre que eso pasara. Cada vez que iba a dormir irremediablemente terminaría viendo a Vash disculpándose con una sombra de tristeza dibujada en todo su rostro, pidiéndole que hiciera…algo, ¿pero qué? Siempre despertaba cuando estaba por decirle. Realmente no sabía que pensar. Parte de ella quería pensar que no era más que una pesadilla, pero al mismo tiempo quería pensar que Vash seguía en contacto con ella de alguna forma. ¿Y si, donde fuera que estuviera, tenía problemas y necesitaba su ayuda?

Un rayo de luz se filtró entre las cortinas, indicándole que ya era hora de levantarse. Hungría y Finlandia no tardarían en pasar a buscarla, después de todo habían acordado ir de día de campo.

Se levantó algo desganada, todavía con el recuerdo de aquel sueño en su mente. Miró la fotografía sobre su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama y la tomó cuidadosamente.

-Buenos días, Hermano.

En ella aparecía Liechtenstein tomada del brazo de su maravilloso hermano mayor Suiza. La niña tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras que el otro estaba completamente ruborizado y sonreía de manera tímida, a pesar que todavía mantenía algo de su usual expresión seria.

-¡Liecht!

Alguien la llamaba.

Se quitó la pijama y se puso su vestido rosa favorito. Lo había dejado listo desde la noche anterior (su hermano le había enseñado a ser previsora).

Abrió la ventana. Fuera se encontraban Hungría y Finlandia. Se alegró al verlos. Desde la desaparición de Suiza, ambas naciones habían estado muy al pendiente de ella y constantemente se preocupaban por que no le faltara nada y que no estuviera triste.

-¡Buenos días Liecht!-la saludó la castaña moviendo mano.

-¡No tardo, ahora voy!

Terminó de alistarse y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, cuidando de no tropezar. Por suerte había preparado la comida para el picnic la noche anterior así que solo tuvo que guardarla en una canasta (que también había dejado preparada con anterioridad) y luego salió al encuentro con sus amigos.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar.

-No es nada-repuso Hungría sonriente- casi acabamos de llegar.

-Por cierto…-Finlandia se acercó a la rubia y ella notó que sostenía un pequeño paquete- esto ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos.

-¿Qué es?-cuestionó curiosa.

-Um…no sabemos…digo, no es que hayamos intentado abrirlo sin tu permiso o algo…-se excusó Finlandia mientras Hungría se daba una palmada en la frente.

-No dice quién lo envió, pero traía una nota- le dio un pequeño trozo de papel.

Liechtenstein miró a las dos naciones confundida y luego leyó la nota en voz alta.

"_Tu hermano dejó esto a mi cuidado antes de desaparecer, ha llegado el momento en que tú lo tengas. Pronto sabrás que hacer. Buena suerte"_

-¿Mi hermano?-releyó aquel extraño mensaje. ¿Podría eso estar relacionado con su sueño?

-¿Por qué no lo abres?- sugirió la húngara- tal vez así resolvamos el misterio.

La niña asintió y con mucho cuidado desató el lazo que mantenía cerrada la cajita. Los tres contuvieron la respiración.

-Es un…-empezó Hungría.

-¿…cristal?-continuó Finlandia.

Liecht sostuvo lo sostuvo con cuidado en sus manos, esperando no romperlo. Parecía realmente frágil. Tenía forma de estrella y en el centro brillaba una pequeña luz.

-¡Es muy lindo!- exclamó alegremente el rubio ojivioleta- ¿Pero quién lo envió?

Liechtenstein negó con la cabeza. Por más que pensaba, no se ocurría quién podría haberle enviado aquel cristal. Todo era tan confuso, todavía más que antes. ¿En verdad Suiza tenía alguna misión especial para ella?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-intervino la húngara al notar que su amiga parecía algo deprimida- ¿No queremos que Romano se enoje, o sí?

Y estaba en lo correcto, por que cuando llegaron al parque donde habían quedado de verse, Polonia y las dos Italias ya los estaban esperando. Efectivamente Romano no estaba para nada contento y recibió a los que faltaban con una serie de reclamos y rabietas dignas de un niño de cinco años.

-¿Por qué demonios se tardaron tanto?- preguntó molesto- ¿Saben lo que fue estar sólo con ellos?-señaló a Veneciano, quien comía distraídamente de un plato de pasta, y a Polonia, que continuaba hablando y hablando sin importarle realmente si alguien lo escuchaba.

-Y entonces yo le dije, como que ¡eso es para nada lindo! Y luego…

-Ya entendimos, perdón-se disculpó rápidamente Hungría al tiempo que sacaba una manta de su mochila y la extendía en el suelo-No tienes que ser tan enojón, tomatito…

-¡Vuelve a decirme así y te juro que…!

-¿Decías?-le sonrió inocentemente mientras sacaba una sartén. Quien sabe para qué la habría traído.

- ¡Bah!- exclamó y murmuró otra cosa en voz baja, pero por suerte nadie (especialmente Hungría) lo escuchó.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera agradable.

Polonia conversaba con Finlandia, intentando convencerlo por todos los medios que le dejara hacerle un "cambio de look". La otra nación rechazaba su idea y a cada momento intentaba cambiar el tema con gran éxito, dada la falta de concentración del polaco. Italia jugaba futbol con Hungría, tomando descansos ocasionales para ir a comer pasta y expresar lo mucho que deseaba que Alemania estuviera con ellos, algo que provocaba la ira de su hermano mayor cada vez que lo escuchaba y hacía que la húngara tuviera que intervenir para ponerlo en paz.

Liechtenstein se estaba divirtiendo. Entre oír los desvaríos de Feliks y los intentos de Tino por mantener una plática coherente, ver el partido de Elizabetha contra Feliciano (que la chica iba ganando por cierto, aunque nadie realmente llevaba la cuenta del marcador) y sonreír divertida por la expresión de resentimiento de Romano (a él también lo habían invitado a jugar, pero había dicho que no), realmente estaba pasando un grato momento. Pero de todas maneras el recuerdo de su sueño y el extraño paquete que había recibido en la mañana no la dejaban en paz. Aún llevaba la cajita donde se encontraba el misterioso cristal, y cada vez que pensaba en el extraño objeto la invadía la incertidumbre.

Finlandia notó la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y acercó para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Uh…no, no es nada- dijo desviando la mirada algo apenada. Se suponía que estaban ahí para divertirse, lo que menos quería hacer era importunar a sus amigos.

-Liecht…-volvió a insistir, llamándola en tono un poco más serio- Si algo te molesta o te preocupa, no soy sólo yo, también Hungría, Veneciano y hasta Romano y Polonia intentaremos ayudarte.

Para ese entonces el partido de soccer había terminado y tanto Elizabetha como Feliciano se habían acercado al grupo. La húngara se sentó al lado de su amiga y el italiano junto a su hermano, ofreciéndole un plato de comida para hacer las paces. Ambos parecieron notar que se trataba de algo importante, pues guardaron silencio y hasta Polonia se quedó callado y miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación a la niña. Entiendo que no tendría otra opción, suspiró y empezó por narrarles su extraño y frecuente sueño, para luego contarles sobre el cristal y cómo había empezado a pensar que todo se relacionaba de alguna forma.

-Y también creo que mi hermano está involucrado-dijo al terminar su narración- pero todavía no se cómo.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Hungría tomó la palabra.

-¿Por qué no les enseñas el cristal?-sugirió.

Asintió y lo sacó de la cajita con mucho cuidado.

-¡Ve, es muy bonito!

-Como que, esa cosa es totalmente extraña- el polaco recibió una mirada de reproche de Finlandia, Hungría y Romano- ¡pero lo es!

-Tal vez-dijo la pequeña rubia y todas las miradas se posaron en ella- pero le pertenecía a mi hermano y alguien me lo envió.

-El problema es que no sabemos quién fue- intervino el finlandés- cuando Hungría y yo llegamos en la mañana, ya estaba ahí. Quien lo haya dejado debió llegar mucho antes.

-Bueno, a decir verdad…-la castaña se llevó la mano a la barbilla, intentando hacer memoria-Suiza confiaba en muy pocas personas.

-¡Claro, osea, Mister-popularidad no tenía muchos amigos!-se ganó nuevas miradas de reproche que ignoró por completo- Como que, saber quien tenía esa cosa debería de ser nada complicado.

-Esa cosa me da escalofríos- expresó Romano al ver que su hermano sostenía el cristal- ¡Deja eso!

-Perdón, sólo quería verlo…-puso expresión de perrito regañado y se lo regresó a su dueña- Ve, ¿y si le preguntamos a alguien más?-hubo una sorpresa generalizada, dado que aquella idea razonable venía del menor de las Italias- ¡Seguramente Alemania nos podría ayudar!

-¡Alemania, Alemania, Alemania!-gritó el mayor sumamente molesto para luego abalanzarse sobre Veneciano- ¡Ya me tienes harto!

-¡Hermano, me lastimas!-se quejó al sentir como le caía encima y luego intentaba levantarse para huir.

-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Ouch!-Hungría había sido pateada por Romano y se movió para intentar separarlos y de paso golpearlo.

-¡Eeeeeek! ¡Como que, eso dolió!- Polonia había sido aplastado por Veneciano y ahora le daba manotazos.

-¡Ya bas…!¡Ohya!- Finlandia no pudo terminar. Había conseguido levantarse, pero entre los forcejeos y golpes alguien lo había jalado y terminó por caerse.

Liechtenstein los observaba consternada en medio del caos.

-¡Por favor no peleen!-les suplicó, pero fue en vano-¡Deténganse…! ¡Ay!

Se había acercado para tranquilizarlos, pero aquella no demostró ser buena idea, puesto que sin previo aviso alguien la empujó sin querer y la hizo tropezar. Ya en el suelo, se percató que algo le faltaba y se horrorizó.

-¡El cristal!

La pelea cesó de pronto y todos contuvieron la respiración al notar que el frágil objeto había salido disparado y ahora volaba en el aire, pero no tardaría en estrellarse.

-¡Rápido, no dejen que se rompa!- gritó Hungría, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

Las Italias echaron a correr para atraparlo, pero el menor tropezó y su hermano cayó junto con él.

-¡Lo tengo!- Finlandia levantó los brazos para atraparlo mientras iba cayendo.

-¡Como que, yo lo atrapo!-Polonia dio un salto, pero con tan mala suerte que se estrelló contra Finlandia y el cristal se le escapó de las manos.

-¡No!

Exclamó Liechtenstein. Y el cristal cayó al suelo.

Lo observó por unos instantes sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas completamente desolada. El recuerdo de su hermano estaba ahora hecho pedazos.

-Liecht…de verdad lo sentimos mucho…-se disculpó Elizabetha, que luego se volvió de golpe hacia Lovino- ¡Tú! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras empezado esa estúpida pelea!-lo señaló, para luego tomarlo del brazo bruscamente- ¡Pídele perdón!

El enojado italiano abrió la boca para decirle algo a la húngara, pero su expresión cambió al ver a la pequeña rubia tomando el trozo de cristal más grande y limpiarse una lágrima. La lucecita en el interior del trozo resplandecía débilmente

-Yo…

-Está bien, fue un accidente-terminó la frase por él y se esforzó por sonreír. Estaba segura que ya debía de sentirse muy culpable y no quería que se sintiera peor-Pero por favor no más peleas, ¿bien?

Todos asintieron y procedieron a ayudarla a juntar todos los pedazos. Elizabetha encontró uno a poca distancia, mientras que Tino halló otro oculto entre el pasto. Feliks tuvo que apartarse un poco más pero regresó unos momentos más tarde con parte del cristal. Feliciano apareció un poco después.

-Tuve que quitárselo a un gato que quería comérselo.

-¿Y Lovino?-preguntó la niña preocupada.

-Mmm…creo que dijo que quería buscar un poco más, para estar seguro que no quedaran pedacitos sueltos.

-Es lo menos que debe hacer…

-¡Hungría!

La chica se disculpó con su amiga y con Feliciano. Luego los cuatro se acercaron a Liechtenstein y juntaron los trozos de cristal roto.

-Como que, un poco de cinta adhesiva y estará totalmente como nuevo.

El comentario ocasionó risas que fueron bien recibidas luego de la tensión anterior. Pero la calma duró muy poco, pues de inmediato notaron como la luz en el interior del cristal se hacía cada vez más grande. Antes que tuvieran oportunidad de reaccionar, fueron envueltos por aquella misteriosa luz…

-Liechtenstein…

Alguien la llamaba de nuevo. Supuso que debía estar soñando otra vez, hasta que cayó en cuenta que esa voz le era desconocida. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un extraño lugar que contrastaba enormemente con el de su sueño.

Era un espacio amplio, blanco y muy iluminado. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes que pudiera acostumbrarse a la luz. El piso se sentía suave, como si estuviera caminando en una nube y estaba cubierto por una ligera neblina. Miró a su alrededor, un gran número de cristales de los que brotaban luces de colores salían del suelo y más allá divisó una especie de portal blanco y dorado. Su primer instinto fue dirigirse ahí, pero entonces recordó a sus amigos. ¿Ellos también estarían ahí? No podía irse sin ellos.

-Me alegra que al fin despiertes-dijo la voz tras ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Están bien?-preguntó volviéndose para contemplar a su misterioso interlocutor.

Se trataba de un chico rubio, ojos verdes y grandes cejas. Vestía una toga blanca, sostenía una varita con una estrella y tenía una curiosa aureola flotando sobre su cabeza. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la niña fueron sus alas.

-No temas, tus amigos están bien-hizo un movimiento con la varita y la neblina se apartó, dejando ver unos cuerpos en el suelo.

-¡Elizabetha! ¡Feliciano!-gritó mientras corría hacia ellos- ¡Feliks!¡Tino! ¡Por favor respondan!

Poco a poco fueron reaccionando.

-Qué… ¿qué nos pasó?-preguntó Finlandia sobándose la cabeza. Italia ayudaba a Polonia a levantarse mientras Hungría se acomodaba el desordenado cabello- Recuerdo una luz y… ¡Liecht!

-¡Tino!- lo abrazó aliviada- Me alegro que todos estén bien.

-No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente- le dijo sonriente la húngara y también la abrazó.

-Ahora que todos están despiertos, permítanme ponerlos al tanto de…

-Osea, ¿Y tú quien te crees?-lo interrumpió el polaco en tono que pretendía ser amenazante- Como que, secuestrar gente contra su voluntad es totalmente contra la ley.

-¡Señor, señor! ¿Tiene pasta?- Italia lo tironeó del brazo y el desconocido dejó escapar un suspiro, como pidiendo paciencia.

-Mi nombre es Ángel Britania-empezó a hablar antes que pudieran interrumpirlo nuevamente-pero ahora que trabajaremos juntos pueden llamarme Arthur si así lo desean. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el interior del cristal de Hetalia, y ustedes han sido elegidos por él para usar su poder y proteger al mundo de las fuerzas del mal.

Los cinco intercambiaron miradas de confusión y luego se enfocaron en el misterioso ángel.

-Es natural que no me crean, pero no deben temer-hizo otro movimiento con su varita y unos espejos salieron del suelo. Él se apartó, indicándoles que se acercaran- Por favor, mírense en el espejo y entenderán lo que digo.

Obedecieron vacilantes y cada uno se paró frente a uno de los espejos.

Hungría se contempló de arriba abajo varias veces, sin estar segura de qué más hacer. Polonia sonreía ampliamente y hasta había empezado a posar para admirarse mejor. Italia había abierto sus ojitos y su boca muy grandes por la sorpresa, dejando escapar un "Ve".

Liechtenstein se quedó sin habla al contemplar su imagen y se llevó una mano al pecho, preguntándose mentalmente si todo eso era real o si estaba soñando de nuevo. El ángel había dicho algo sobre "proteger al mundo". ¿Sería esa la misión que su hermano tenía para ella?

El único que no se veía para nada feliz, y que más que sorprendido estaba horrorizado, era Finlandia. Le tomó un par de minutos darse ánimo para preguntar sobre algo que le molestaba desde que había observado su reflejo por primera vez.

-¿Por qué estoy usando una falda?

* * *

OMG!!!! Hice casi 8 páginas en Word, creo q es lo más largo q he escrito en mucho tiempo

Anyway!!! Este fue el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Y salió Iggy!!!! XD  
Traté de hacerlo lo más magical-girl-esco que se me ocurrió, pero como que…estoy medio oxidada para esas cosas y hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos que no veo shojo, así q creo q terminaré viendo Sailor Moon LOL

Pienso meter varias parejas: SuxFin va de a producto avícola, es mi OTP!!!! , AlexIta, EspxRom y UsaxUk…tan pronto como averigüe como meter a Alfred en el fic ¬¬U, más algunas otras.

Ppffffffftttttt!!!! Como q, amo a Feliks!!! XDDDDD escribir su parte fue muy divertido (secuestrar gente contra su voluntad XDDD)

**En el próximo capítulo: Arthur les explicará sobre los Magical Warrior Hetalia, tendrán su primera misión y aparecerán los villanos de la historia **(adivinen quienes!!! Si le atinan hay galleta 8D )

Cada vez que leen mi fic y no dejan review, Rusia ukea a China (Yao: y a mi por que-aru!!!T-T Ivan: yay!! ^^), si quieren recibir una foto dejen review !!!!


	2. Magical Warrior¿ve?

Lamento mucho la tardanza! Juro q no me había olvidado de este fic! Es solo q tengo un pequeño arreglo q convenientemente me impedía continuarlo hasta q otra personita interviniera XD (Para q veas q si cumplo mis promesas ¬¬) Así q, aquí está!

**WARNINGS: Semi-universo alterno, magical girls (y boys XD), exceso de color rosa, clichés, alguno que otro plot hole, algo de crack y otras cosas XD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece…bla bla bla, ya se lo saben XD**

* * *

-¿Por qué estoy usando una falda?

La pregunta del finlandés sacó a Liechtenstein de sus pensamientos. Volvió a contemplar su imagen con detenimiento.

Usaba una chaqueta similar a la de un uniforme militar, una falda algo corta para su gusto, unos guantes blancos y unas botas por debajo de la rodilla. En el pecho llevaba un gran moño rosa, era el mismo color que el resto del traje, que el centro tenía un broche con la figura de la bandera de Suiza. El accesorio final, era una hermosa tiara dorada.

Mirando a su alrededor notó que los demás estaban vestidos igual a ella, lo único diferente era el color y el broche, que representaba la bandera de cada uno. El uniforme de Elizabetha era color verde, el de Feliks naranja, el de Tino azul (y además usaba unos pantalones blancos, _no mallas_, algo entallados, al igual que Feliciano) y el del miembro restante…

-¡Es color rojo tomate, ve~!-exclamó alegremente el italiano.

-Bien, cómo les iba diciendo…-miró rápidamente a Finlandia para que guardara silencio, dado que pretendía seguir reclamando el por qué del vestuario-Ustedes cinco han sido elegidos por el cristal de Hetalia como sus guardianes.

-Pero, ¿por qué nosotros?-cuestionó nuevamente la pequeña rubia.

-¿Sabías que Suiza era un guardián también?-sonrió ante su expresión de perplejidad- Por supuesto que no, él siempre fue muy reservado con esas cosas.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?-preguntó en tono esperanzado.

Hungría se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en lo que pareció ser un gesto protector, para indicarle al otro que tuviera cuidado con sus palabras. Liechtenstein esperaba ansiosa por su respuesta.

-Así es. Vash y yo trabajamos juntos un tiempo. Lo recuerdo bien, él era…

Un recuerdo apareció de pronto en su mente:

_-¡Regresa aquí!_

_Se escucharon los disparos de un arma mientras que un hombre rubio desnudo corría por una playa con tan sólo una rosa cubriendo sus regiones vitales, siendo perseguido por otro un poco más pequeño._

_-¡Fue un accidente!-se disculpó deteniéndose- Es que no se suponía que me vieras-le giñó el ojo en lo que pretendía ser un gesto seductor- Pero ya que me viste, ¿Qué te parece si guardas eso y vienes a jugar conmigo?_

_-¡Cínico pervertido!_

_Suiza volvió a perseguirlo, intentando afinar su puntería lo más posible, con el fin de deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquella amenaza que tenía ya un tiempo persiguiendo. Al fondo, un muy divertido Ángel Britania era víctima de un ataque de risa._

-…él era…um…a-alguien muy disciplinado, con un gran sentido de justicia y una moral muy alta-sonrió y se esforzó por disimular una risita ocasionada por el recuerdo-Muy dedicado y responsable. Uno de los mejores guardianes que he conocido.

-No sé por qué nunca me dijo nada-se llevó una mano al pecho, completamente acongojada. Polonia sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció-Pensé que confiaba en mí.

-No era eso-continuó con su explicación -Suiza no gustaba de mezclar su vida privada con su trabajo. Como debes suponer, estaba sometido a muchos peligros y también se hizo de algunos enemigos. Lo menos que quería, era exponer q su querida Lilly.

_Lilly…_

Liechtenstein abrió los ojos muy grandes al oír la manera especial en que Vash la llamaba. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y usó el pañuelo que Feliks le hubiera dado para secarla.

-Espera un momento-intervino Finlandia- Acabas de decir que si Suiza mantuvo todo esto en secreto, fue para proteger a Liecht, ¿o no?-Arthur asintió- Entonces, ¿cómo es que estamos aquí ahora? ¿Por qué Liechtenstein tiene que involucrarse, si es lo que intentaba evitar?

Aquello sonaba razonable y las miradas de todos se clavaron en el rubio con alas, esperando que tuviera una muy buena razón.

-Imagino que deben conocer al Imperio Romano.

-¿Al abuelito Roma?-habló Feliciano, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, ocupado en pensar lo mucho que le gustaría comer pasta y tomar una siesta.

-No me digas que tú…-lo contempló con detenimiento y luego retrocedió un paso, impresionado por el gran descubrimiento- tú eres…¡Descendiente del Imperio Romano!

-¡Ve! Lovino y yo somos los nietos del abuelito Roma-sonrió y el rostro del ángel se iluminó.

Tino señaló a Feliciano, que murmuraba "hera hera" y luego centró su atención en Elizabetha. La castaña negó con la cabeza. No destrozarían las ilusiones del pobre Arthur tan pronto. Ya descubriría por su cuenta quién era Italia.

-Bien, con más razón ustedes son los elegidos-expresó en tono victorioso- ahora no me queda ninguna duda. Dado que eres descendiente del Imperio Romano, me imagino que debes de conocer la historia.

-¿La historia de qué?

-De Roma y el cristal Hetalia.

-¿Cuál cristal?-ladeó su cabeza.

-En el que Roma concentró todo su poder antes de desaparecer-intentó nuevamente, empezando a perder la paciencia-El que han ambicionado muchas naciones a lo largo de los siglos…¿El cristal Hetalia?

-¡Ah, eso!-exclamó alegremente y luego guardó silencio, como intentando recordar. El rubio de ojos verdes lo contempló lleno de esperanza-No me acuerdo.

-¿¡Cómo que no te acuerdas!-le gritó exasperado mientras era envuelto por un aura roja- ¡No puedo creer que hayas olvidado algo tan importante!

-¡Por favor no me lastimes!-suplicó, escondiéndose tras Polonia, quien a su vez fue a ocultarse tras Finlandia-E-es que el abuelito nunca me contó algo así. Y además, hace mucho que lo vi por última vez.

-En fin…-tomó aire para calmarse-Lo que pretendía decirles es, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Roma aún existía y era un grande y poderoso imperio, concentró todo el poder que había ganado a lo largo de los siglos en un pequeño cristal…

Movió su varita y el lugar se obscureció. De la nada, apareció la imagen traslúcida de un hombre de cabello castaño, muy parecido a uno de los presentes.

-¡Abuelito Roma!

-Es sólo un holograma-le explicó a Italia y le dio un manotazo a Polonia, para que no lo tocara- ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! –la imagen cambió de pronto, revelando un campo de batalla- Esos eran tiempos difíciles. "Conquistar o ser conquistado", esa era la forma de vida entonces y así fue como el Imperio Romano se convirtió en uno de los más fuertes que han existido.

-Mmm…algo había oído-intervino Hungría y de pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención- Pero pensé que era sólo una leyenda. Es decir, ¿Por qué Roma haría algo tan tonto como guardar su poder en un frágil cristal?- la imagen cambio y reveló al antiguo imperio con una expresión idéntica a la de Feliciano, también murmurando "hera hera", pero nadie se dio cuenta, puesto que todos miraban a Hungría-Eso parece un poco…pues, riesgoso.

-Lo que realmente quería, era que hubiera paz luego de su desaparición. Supuso que muchos irían tras su legado y eso no haría más que crear más caos en el mundo. Pensó que de esa forma, lo detendría, pero…

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Nuevamente guerras y destrucción se mostraron ante el grupo.

-¿Fracasó?-preguntó Liechtenstein y el ángel asintió-¿Qué le pasó al cristal?

-Todos querían apoderarse de él-siguió con su explicación. Ahora apareció un holograma del dichoso objeto-Pasó de una nación a otra por varios siglos, hasta que al fin, se rompió en pequeños fragmentos-lo mismo le pasó al de la imagen, para ilustrar mejor sus palabras-Probablemente ese hubiera sido el final del cristal Hetalia, pero no fue el caso.

De la nada, varias figuras transparentes aparecieron y un fragmento se introdujo en cada una.

-Todavía quedaba algo de la conciencia de Roma dentro. Despertó al sentir el peligro, puesto que cada pequeño pedazo, conservaba parte de su poder.

-Entonces, si alguien conseguía un trozo del cristal…

-Conseguiría a su vez, parte del poder de Roma. Exacto-asintió a Finlandia-Fue por eso que me nombró como guardián del cristal, para juntar todos los fragmentos perdidos. Pero era obvio que yo sólo no podría llevar a cabo esa misión-algunas luces de colores aparecieron, mostrando nuevas siluetas- y así nacieron los Magical Warriors Hetalia.

-Mi hermano…

-Suiza era uno de nosotros.

-¿Por qué él?

El Ángel Britania tosió y desvió la mirada, algo incómodo. Pensó en el día que Suiza se convirtió en un guardián…

_Un joven Vash se encontraba en lo que hasta hacía unos instantes había sido un campo de batalla, dado que de alguna manera se las ingenió para evitar la invasión prácticamente él solo. A pesar de su apariencia y de ser superado por mucho, demostró ser un excelente y muy capacitado soldado y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para un cierto rubio de cejas pobladas._

_-Te he estado observando. Eres fuerte, valiente y decidido. La seguridad del mundo está en peligro y es necesario que tu…_

_-Te cobraré horas extras. Y también quiero el triple si trabajo los fines de semana._

_-¡H-hey!-la aureola en su cabeza cayó al suelo por la impresión. No pensaba que fuera a tomar lo que iba a decirle con tanta naturalidad. Sobre todo cuando no pudo terminar de explicarle-¿Acaso no te importa conocer la misión para la que has sido elegido?_

_-¿Puedes pagar o no?-cuestionó amenazante mientras preparaba su arma. El ángel tuvo un escalofrío e indicó que la respuesta era sí con un rápido movimiento de cabeza-Me alegra que nos entendamos tan bien. Será un placer trabajar contigo._

-No había nadie más como él-balbuceó y los demás lo miraron confundidos-Era único.

Fue hasta ese momento que Polonia, quien había estado demasiado ocupado contemplándose y admirando su nuevo vestuario, decidió intervenir.

-Entonces, básicamente…¿tenemos que arreglar el súper desastre que hizo un viejo imperio muerto porque no escogió tipo, una mejor caja fuerte para su poder porque si no todo el mundo así como que, va a estar peor de lo que ya está?

-Um…en resumen, sí-corroboró Arthur, algo sorprendido de que el distraído rubio hubiera sintetizado la historia tan bien- Ustedes son los únicos que pueden cumplir la misión.

-¿Pero, como que…vamos a tener que pelear con chicos malos y eso, no?

-A-ajá.

-Oh-una corta pausa-Si me das unos aretes que combinen con la tiara, trato hecho-un simple movimiento de su varita bastó para cumplirle su petición-¡Que genial!-corrió al espejo-¡Villanos del mundo cuídense, aquí está Magical Warrior Polonia!-empezó a posar.

-Ya que estamos en eso-se volvió a los otros cuatro-¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

-¡Claro, ve~!-exclamó alegremente Italia-Si esto es por algo que hizo el abuelito Roma, creo que es lo correcto-todos observaron asombrados el repentino compromiso de Italia-¿Me puedes dar pasta? A él le diste lo que te pidió-el ángel masculló algo que nadie pudo oír y movió su varita, haciendo aparecer un plato del dichoso alimento.

-Yo también acepto-Finlandia dio un paso al frente- Si con esto podemos evitar alguna catástrofe, está bien. Quién sabe qué pasaría si un trozo del cristal cae en manos equivocadas.

-Conmigo somos cuatro-sonrió Hungría-Y si puedo golpear a unos cuantos chicos malos mucho mejor.

Ya sólo faltaba una persona.

Liechtenstein reflexionaba lo ocurrido. Todavía no podía creerlo. De pronto sentía que no conocía a Vash en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tal si le había ocultado otra cosa? Y sin embargo, se sentía más cercana a él que nunca. Era muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, pudo comprender muchas cosas. Como el hecho de que poco antes de su desaparición, Suiza se hubiera empeñado en tener sesiones de entrenamiento con ella. ¿Y si de alguna manera había intuido lo que iba a pasar? Por cierto…

-Quisiera saber si puedes responderme algo-se dirigió al ángel- ¿Mi hermano de verdad desapareció?

El ambiente se volvió más tenso de pronto. Arthur tomó aire antes de contestar.

-Mucho me temo que sí-dijo apesadumbrado-Se encontraba investigando un extraño brote de energía en una zona volcánica. Hubo una explosión y…-agachó la cabeza- Lo siento mucho. La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé bien que pasó. De pronto me encontré de vuelta en el cristal, y aquí había estado hasta que ustedes llegaron-suspiró-Desearía ser más útil.

-Tipo, yo también desearía que fueras más útil.

-¡Shhhh!-silenció Finlandia al polaco mientras Elizabetha y Feliciano reconfortaban a Lilly.

-Entonces…¿No fuiste quien me envió el cristal?

-No. Quien quiera que lo haya enviado debió de estar al tanto de todo y además, tuvo que conocer muy bien a Suiza, para habérselo dado a la persona correcta-la pequeña rubia se señaló, dudosa-Exacto. Tú eres su hermana, la persona más apta-pareció olvidarse del descendiente directo de Roma, que murmuraba "ve~, ve~"-para continuar con su misión.

Lo cierto es que no sabía que pensar y todavía no se convencía que ella pudiera continuar con la labor de Vash.

"_Mi hermano nunca huyó, siempre enfrentó todo con valor…"_se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba el broche con los colores de la bandera de Suiza _"Debo hacer lo mismo"_

-Pienso que esto está pasando por una razón. Si es mi destino convertirme en un guardián del cristal, en una Magical Warrior…lo acepto.

No tardaría en averiguar que hacía aceptado justo a tiempo.

En ese mismo instante, el día transcurría con normalidad.

Un buen grupo de naciones se habían reunido en el mismo parque donde Liechtenstein y sus amigos hubieran tenido la intención de tener un día de campo. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación y mucho menos sabían que eran observados desde lo alto de un edificio.

-¡Que aburrido!-exclamó a nadie en particular un joven de desordenados cabellos rubios-¡Esperar, esperar, esperar! Que fastidio-continuó con su rabieta- Sería más rápido si vamos y conseguimos el dichoso cristal por la fuerza.

-Idiota…

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?-abandonó su pose despreocupada para ir a amenazar a quien lo insultó-¡Repítelo si te atreves!

-Idiota-volvió a decir otro chico rubio, sólo que más alto-Idiota imprudente.

-¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu líder!

-¿Quién murió y te hizo líder?

-¡Me las vas a…!

-Basta los dos.

Hubieran comenzado a pelear si otro rubio más bajo no hubiera intervenido. Les lanzó una fría mirada y luego los ignoró. No es que le preocupara que pudieran hacerse daño, los conocía bien y estaba acostumbrado a sus continuas peleas, pero es que aún los necesitaba completos. Y alguien más se enojaría si les pasara algo. Es que era tan difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes…

-Recuerden que debemos mantener un bajo perfil.

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó el más entusiasta de los tres-Si hacemos las cosas a mi modo, sería mucho más rápido.

-Órdenes son órdenes-sentenció el recién llegado a la vez que se quitaba un pequeño broche del cabello.

Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un simple accesorio resultó ser algo más. El adorno dorado empezó a brillar y a flotar y un delgado rayo de luz brotó de él y señaló un punto específico en la ciudad. Más específicamente, un parque lleno de gente.

-¿Ahí es…?-observó el más alto.

-Hay un trozo de cristal-asintió, volviendo a colocarse el broche.

-¡Al fin algo de acción!-exclamó el otro, pasando por alto las miradas de resignación y frustración de sus compañeros. Su atención se centró en un grupo de jóvenes de cabello negro que practicaban artes marciales y su sonrisa se ensanchó-Hey, dijiste que teníamos que mantener un bajo perfil, ¿cierto?-el aludido no le respondió, pensando que era un desperdicio repetir sus indicaciones-Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea…

-¡Miren!

Se sobresaltaron por el grito de Finlandia, quien no tardó en indicarles una luz roja que había empezado a parpadear. El Ángel Britania frunció el ceño, su preocupación era evidente. El lugar entero se ensombreció y fue sacudido por un leve temblor. Movió su varita y una imagen apareció.

-¡Ese lugar es…!-habló Hungría.

-¡Ahí estábamos antes!-exclamó Liechtenstein, reconociendo el parque.

El que antes fuera un pacífico lugar, ahora estaba lleno de caos. Personas corriendo y gritando por doquier, ramas y árboles partidos por la mitad. En el centro de todo, atacando cualquier cosa que se moviera, estaba un chico de cortos cabellos negros. Lo que más impresionó a la pequeña rubia, fueron sus ojos. Tenía la mirada completamente vacía y sin vida y parecía estar muy enojado.

-No pensé que ocurriera tan pronto.

-¿O-ocurrir qué?-preguntó un temeroso Italia, que se abrazaba a un nervioso Polonia.

- Es el cristal. Cuando su poder se vuelve demasiado para que alguien lo controle, eso es lo que pasa-señaló Arthur-Ese joven está poseído por un trozo del cristal Hetalia.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamó decidida Lilly. El ángel asintió, admirado por su determinación.

-¿Están listos?-pasó por alto el "no" de Feliks-Esta será su primera misión-un portal apareció de pronto-vayan por ahí, los llevará al lugar correcto. Por favor tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos-aseguró Hungría.

-¿Podré comer pasta cuando regrese?

-¡Pasta, Pizza…!¡Una hamburguesa si quieres, pero ve!-tras lo cual empujó a Italia al portal.

-Como que, tráiganme un recuerdito-se despidió de ellos Polonia agitando la mano.

-¡Tú también vienes!-lo arrastró consigo Finlandia.

Lilly se dirigió al ángel antes de irse. Fue entonces que notó lo parecida que era a Suiza.

-No te fallaremos. Prometo que conseguiremos el cristal sin importar qué.

Arthur sonrió para darle confianza mientras la veía marcharse. Suspiró pesadamente y elevó la mirada.

"_Que nada malo les pase"_

* * *

Este fue el segundo capítulo. Ya tengo planeado el q sigue, así q no debería de tardarme tanto en escribirlo…aunque siempre q dijo eso, pasa algo y me termino tardando mucho … Bueno XD Les había dicho q iba a meter a Alfred, ya supe como ponerlo! Solo q todavía falta un rato para su parte. ¿Quiénes creen q sean los malos?

**Próximo capítulo: Liechtenstein y su equipo se encuentran con los villanos. ¿Triunfarán en su primera misión? (¿Italia regresará a tiempo para comer pasta? XD)**

**Lean y dejen review** si quieren foto de Finlandia vestido de niña! (Fin: Noooo! T.T)


End file.
